Sleepy Head
by taka003
Summary: Dreams sometimes do come true. TatsumixWatari paring. Caution Yaoi content. like I can write anything else


The lean lightly muscled body of the blond man was still. He was stretched out to his full six feet on the futon. With just a thin cotton blanket for warmth, he shivered occasionally. Watari had fallen asleep on the lab's futon again. Before lying down he told himself it would be just for a few hours. He had been working on a computer program that would speed the DNA processing time. Recently there have been a string of murders where the bodies were burnt down to nothing more than an unrecognizable mass. The back log was frustrating the scientistand he wanted to speed up the process, hence speed the identification of the bodies.

Tatsumi finishing the last file of the day shut off his office light and closed the door. He walked down the empty hall heading towards the lab. He wanted to be sure the resident scientist went home as well. The last few weeks had been taxing for Watari andthe older Shinigamiwas concerned about the amount of sleep the man was loosing.

'_If he's asleep in there again, I'll be forced to take him home. If I don't he will end up spending the entire week-end here.'_

Tatsumi opened the door to find that indeed Watari was asleep on the floor. A desk lamp was all that illuminated the room. The soft glow made Watari's long, blond hair shine. The Secretary stood looking down at his long time friend. The gentle warmth that had been steadily growing in the past months surged through his body. Every time he stopped to watch, study or talk to Watari lately made him realize he was falling in love with the man. Unlike his love for Tsuzuki, this felt good. The object of his desire had no idea the reaction he caused with each bright smile. The things he wanted to do to the slender, pale body of his coworker made his heart beat faster. _'I bet he would look beautiful bound and blindfolded with red ribbons. It probably wouldn't take a lot of persuasion to let me top him. Just the thought of that slim body under me… _He took a deep breath. _There I go again, letting my imagination run wild. I don't even know if he would want a relationship with me. It's hopeless'_

Tatsumi had been struggling with himself for half a year. First he tried to convince himself that he felt nothing. That love was a complication he didn't need. But as time went by he had to admit that it might be alright to truly love someone. Sometimes the loneliness was just too much. He wanted someone to talk to in the evenings. Someone whose lively intelligence and wit matched his, someone like the man that currently was sleeping.

Watari shifted in his sleep and curled up on his side. To Tatsumi he looked like a wild haired kitten. He bent down and pushed the hair out of the beautiful sleeping face. Blue eyes gazed longingly at well formed, kissable lips. His gaze ran down the long curve of Watari's throat. With an uncharacteristically impulsive move, Tatsumi leaned forward and kissed Watari's lips.

Watari felt cool lips touch his. Instantly his dreaming mind, inspired by the touch, pulled forth a favorite fantasy for him to enjoy. He sat under the Sukura trees with his back against the tree trunk with the sun warming his face. A light breeze sent petals drifting down to land in his hair. In his lap lay the head of the man he has loved for so long. The Scientist ran his fingers through soft brown hair. Sparkling blue eyes were gazing up into amber ones.

"Seiichiro let's go to the beach. It's so beautiful and it would be warm there." He said as he ran his thumb over soft lips.

"But it's so nice right here." He smiled. With the tip of his pink tongue, he coaxed Watari's thumb into his mouth. "Mmm." He teased.

"Stop teasing or I will take you here and now." He chuckled

"Promise?"

"Definitely. You doubt my word." Watari bent over and kissed Tatsumi's lips. With a free hand he unbuttoned the man's shirt, pushing it open to expose a chest lightly dusted with dark brown curls and finely sculpted muscles. He nudged Tatsumi off his legs so he could straddle his hips. He ran his tongue across his lover's stomach making him shiver. Pressing his chest to the bare one beneath him, Watari ran long fingers up Tatsumi's rib cage. Shifting to one side Watari was able to unbuckle Tatsumi's belt. He reached under the waistband and was delighted to find his lover hard and ready to go.

In the waking world, Tatsumi sat up and touched his lips with his fingers. '_I wish I were brave enough to do that while he was awake. I am such a coward.' _His thoughts were interrupted by a soft sigh from the man on the floor. He watched as Watari's long fingers wrapped around the pillow. A lightly callused thumb made slow small circles. The sleeping man the parted his lips and the tip of his tongue moistened the lower one.

'_I wonder what he's dreaming about. Should I wake him? No, he looks so peaceful. I think I'll let him sleep awhile longer. I'll just find another blanket.'_

Tatsumi found a nice warm one in the cupboard and covered his friend. The Secretary had no intention of letting Watari stay all night. He would however, let him rest awhile longer. Secretly he wanted to have this quiet moment to study the handsome sleeping man. He pulled a chair over by the futon. The brunette watched as Watari's eyes fluttered slightly indicating he was in R.E.M. '_His eyelashes are so long almost womanish. I wonder if he has had male lovers before. They would have probably been drawn to his bright beauty. Not to mention his long legs, Hell I am.'_

He noticed that the scientist's breathing had changed. Instead of slow and steady it now came quick and irregular. Creases appeared on his brow as if he were in pain. Concerned, he knelt down and placed a hand on his friend's cheek. '_Maybe he's having a nightmare.' _Just as he decided to wake the man, Watari grasped his hand and cried out his name.

Startled, Tatsumi's heart beat quickly. "What was that?" '_He's still asleep. It must be_ _some terrible dream_._ Who knows what demons torment him'. _Stroking the blonde hair, Tatsumi tried gently to wake Watari.

"Watari" He said softly. "Wake up." He leaned down so they were face to face. Nudging his shoulder, Tatsumi spoke again. "Watari…wake up…come on." Pushing a little harder, he said, "Yutaka." He smiled when he saw amber eyes starting to open. "Hey sleepy head, time to wake up." He said

"Mmm…" Watari mumbled still half asleep. He closed his eyes and rolled over.

"Damn." Tatsumi cursed. He rolled the man back over. "Watari wake up and let me take you home." Deciding it was no use, Tatsumi slid his arms under Watari's knees and shoulders. He sighed "hopeless, I'll just have to take him home this way." He started to pick up his friend when suddenly Watari moaned and startled the brunette.

"Tatsumi…please." He said in a pleading voice.

"Watari snap out of it, you are starting to concern me." Next thing Tatsumi knew, he had strong arms around his neck and was being pulled down onto the futon. He was sprawled half on Watari and half on the cold floor.

Watari finally woke, due to Tatsumi's body weight pressing him to the futon. "Oh, you're heavy." He said sleepily.

"Well you are the one holding me down." He said smiling.

"Sorry." He let go, embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah.." He cleared his throat. "I came to make sure you didn't spend the week-end here, but you were so sound asleep I had a hard time waking you up." Tatsumisat back on his heels andwatched as Watari stoodstretching, showing a glimpse of pale stomach.

The still groggy man noticed Tatsumi watching him. '_Was that a flicker of interest? Yeah right, I could only get so lucky. Probably just left over feelings from my dream. Ah...the dream.' _He stood for a moment with a far away look in his eyes.

"Goodness Watari." Tatsumi shook him softly. "What are you doing?" He moved in front of the man and put his hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright?" He gazed into amber eyes. "You really seem out of it. You have been working way too hard.Why don't I take you home where you can rest properly?" He was stopped by the intense scrutiny he was receiving. Golden eyes were gazing intent fully into blue ones.

"Tatsumi, do you think dreams come true?" He asked softly tipping his head sideways.

"I don't know. For your sake I hope whatever you were dreaming about doesn't."

Tatsumi was unaware of the crushing pain those words caused. "Why?"

He older man stepped back. "Well, you were moaning and…" He was unsure how to continue. '_Should I tell him about calling out my name?' _"You must have been terribly frightened, because you called out to someone." He flushed slightly.

"I did? I see." He turned his back on Tatsumi and began folding the blankets.

'_He looks so sad now. I hope I didn't say the wrong thing.' _"Watari" He walked towards the Scientist who was kneeling on the futon. "Watari tell me what's wrong." He also kneeled down so he could see Watari's face. "Come on tell me what's bothering you." He said coaxingly.

"It's nothing, just a weird dream. I guess it just has me feeling a bit off. No worries." He smiled.

"Come now, don't give me that. I have known you long enough to know when something is bothering you. You called out my name almost like you were scared." He adjusted his glasses to cover the fact he had revealed too much.

Watari flushed. "Well my secret is out huh?" He leaned back on his heels and stared down at his hands in his lap. "It wasn't a nightmare, so no problem, ok." He glanced up to see Tatsumi smiling.

The Secretary decided that if it wasn't a nightmare than it must have been something good. '_Maybe he was dreaming of me the way I do him sometimes. If that is true then my move might not be considered as an unwanted advance.' _"Watari, can I ask you something? I hope you don't take this the wrong way or feel obligated to answer right now, but I just thought…" Watari held up his hand to stop his words.

"You're rambling." He teased

"Yes I suppose I am. Anyway, after much deliberation on my part and then watching you…ah…sleeping, I have decided…" He took a deep breath. "Watari, do you have any interest in a relationship with me?" He said in a rush and looked warily into amber eyes.

The blond sat stunned for several long moments. "Tatsumi, ah that was unexpected. I had no idea you thought of me as a potential partner." He shifted nervously deciding how to proceed. "Can I tell you what I was dreaming about before I answer?"

"Of course."

"It's a dream I have had many times. I am sorry I startled you by calling out your name. You see it was because you were in my dream. Do you know what you were doing?" He crawled closer and took Tatsumi's hand. "I'll show you." He pressed the warm palm to his cheek. Looking into clear blue eyes, he slipped the man's thumb onto his mouth. He was delighted by the looks of surprise on his co-worker's face. Moving his tongue in a slow circled teasing the rough skin made Tatsumi close his eyes in delight. Then he moved questing lips down to Tatsumi's wrist.

"Watari….I have wanted this for so long. I have been such a coward." He moved his free arm to embrace his friend. Tatsumi pushed Watari down on to his back leaning above him. "Watari, please I hope this means you accept my offer. I care very much for you." Hesitantly he pressed his lips to Watari's.

"Yes I accept. I want you in my life Tatsumi. How long have you felt this way? How long have you denied me the taste of your lips, the texture of your skin?"

"Ahh" He moaned as Watari nipped his ear. "Far too long. Years actually, but the last six months you have tormented me."

"Then why wait any longer." Watari pushed Tatsumi over and pinned him down. "Let me relieve that torment. I want you Seiichiro. I want to feel you; taste you. Please let's not wait any longer. You drive me to madness. Either you screw me now or take me to your house." He squirmed against the body of the man he desired.

Raising an eyebrow he said, "Such language. We will go to my house. Ready?" He wrapped strong shadows around them, then teleported to his bed room.

The moment Watari's feet touched the smooth hardwood floor he pounced on the brunette, roughly kissing firm lips and tugging at his clothes. The two toppled to the bed.

"Are you usually this aggressive with your lovers?" Tatsumi teased.

"Sometimes, especially, when I have waited far too long for him to come around and admit his feelings. Seiichiro you're not going to make me stop are you?"

"No. Let me help you undress." The taller man stood and held out his hand. He pushed the ever present lab coat from thin shoulders. Next the shirt, belt, shoes and pants were stripped off. The pile grew with the taller Shinigami's as well. Both sets of glasses were removed and placed on the dresser. They stood briefly simply holding each other enjoying the sensation of bare, warm flesh pressed tightly together. The Shadow Master marveled at the slim, but finely muscled body of his long time friend. _'I had no idea he was so amazingly perfect. He is built like a swimmer, long lean lines; smooth, strong back …' _He pushed Watari back to the bed, kissing and nuzzling his neck, on the way down to the pillows.

"Yutaka, you are so gorgeous. So many delightful surprises hide under that lab coat of yours. I look forward to finding more wonders your body may hold." He caressed smooth stomach muscles. Tracing the line of fine blond hair down from the navel to stop at the waistband, Tatsumi's fingers lingered just under the obstacle. Teasingly he moved his slim fingers back up to a pert nipple."

"Stop teasing me." He panted.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I am mesmerized by the textures of your body." Tatsumi smiled.

Growling, Watari once again pinned the older man. He pressed his painfully hard cock into Tatsumi's hip. "If you think I can take this slow, you have got to be crazy. I don't care if you're rough with me, but I need you now." He emphasized his words with further pressure to the prone body beneath him. Reaching under the man's boxers, he grasped Tatsumi's arousal. "Mmm, you're so hard already." He rubbed his thumb over the tip catching the pre-cum and brought it to his lips. Swiftly he stripped the cotton barrier. "Absolutely beautiful." He whispered. Watari grasped the thick, heavy shaft and took almost the whole length into his mouth.

"Ahh" Tatsumi cried out in pleasure. A skillful tongue ran up and down the length, pausing on a tender spot on the underside. Watari left no skin untouched. He felt Tatsumi grasp his long blond locks and hold tight. Watari's pace became quick and more urgent. "Stop…not that way…" Tatsumi pulled away. "Not yet." He panted.

"Why not? Let me finish." Watari sat back on his heels.

"No, I want to make you scream. I can't do that if you suck me off too fast." He pushed his beloved over. "I can't promise to be gentle, but I will try not to hurt you too much." Tatsumi sent a tendril of shadow to fetch the lubricant he kept in a drawer. He applied a liberal amount to himself and Watari's tight opening. As patiently as he could, he entered. "Shit, you are so unbelievably tight." He said through clenched teeth.

"Go ahead, you won't hurt me." Watari pushed his hips up to meet Tatsumi. Taking the man to the hilt, the lithe Scientist arched his back in response to the intense pleasure.

The seme pounded into is partner. He shifted slightly so he could grasp the neglected cock nudging his stomach.

Watari watched Tatsumi's firm chest muscles flex as he held his hips up to achieve maximum penetration. '_The man is not only masterful at the office, but in the bed as well.' _It delighted Watari very much to play the uke tonight. The long member being thrust into him was angled just enough to send achingly powerful surges of pleasure through him.

Tatsumi felt himself getting closer to release. The sounds of arousal coming from the man pinned under his body pushed him even closer to the edge. Trembling beneath him Watari was right there with him. Tossing his head back, the brunette moved steadily on towards a blissful end. Moments later he felt Watari stiffen and cry out a throaty sound of release. Hearing the vocalization of his lover, Tatsumi followed with his own.

Panting Tatsumi pulled back and lay next to the blond. He put his arm around his lover and kissed him tenderly. Reluctantly he pulled away and crossed the room to bring back a warm, wet towel. Watari still lay breathing deeply. He nodded his thanks and took the cloth. Tatsumi returned to his beloved's side and pulled a blanket up to cover them both. They lay quietly for many moments waiting for their hearts to stop pounding.

"Why did we wait so long to do that?" Watari asked.

"I don't really know, but I am glad we did. It now means there is a lot of making up for lost time." He leaned over and took a loose curl in his fingers, twirling it around. "The week-end has just started so we have some time to ourselves. Will you stay?"

"I don't know. I don't have a toothbrush."

"Extra one." He interrupted.

"And no change of clothes." He smiled.

"You really won't have any need of those." Tatsumi teased.

"Oh really?" He cocked a blonde eyebrow. "Well I guess I have no reason to decline the invitation." He chuckled and pulled his lover into his arms.


End file.
